


When TMNT has Facebook

by DennyHamato



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, First story, Username same on FanFiction.net, please go easy on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DennyHamato/pseuds/DennyHamato
Summary: An inside look of what it would be like the TMNT characters had a Facebook.





	1. Leo in Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

* * *

Facebook names:

Leonardo-Blue Leader

Raphael- Hothead Fighter

Donatello-Tech Turtle

Michaelangelo-Rad Mikester

Splinter-#1 Ninja Master

Casey-Hockey Vigilant

April-Techy girl

* * *

 

*Hothead Fighter updates status- Just got done busting purple dragon scum. And it was awesome!

*Hockey Vigilant likes and comments- Yeah Raph! Best nite ever! :)

* Rad Mikester likes and comments- Hey Raph how many did you get

*Hothead Fighter comments- Oh about 30 maybe 40 I don't know

* Rad Mikester comments- O_O wow! Sweet!

*Blue Leader comments- Raph I thought you were grounded

*HHF- I am but I got tired of staying down here so I went topside for a while. What's your problem?

*BL- Master Splinter said you weren't allowed to go topside

*HHF- Shut up Fearless

*BL- I'm just saying Raph. Master Splinter's gonna be mad when he finds out

*HHF- If he ever fins out

*BL - Whatever Raph

* Tech Turtle opens group chat with BL, HHF, and RM- Hey guys do you know what happened to the toaster and blender?

*BL, HHF, and RM reply:

BL- O_O!

HHF- …uuhh

RM- IT WASN'T ME!

TT- ok … I'm entitled not to believe you Mikey, seriously which one of you was it. Raph did you do it?

HHF- No! I wasn't even at home when it happened

TT- Mikey

RM- No Don you saw me I wasn't in the kitchen, I was in the living room playing video games

TT- Leo

BL- Yes Donny

TT- Were you in the kitchen earlier tonight?

BL- uummm

HHF- Fearless you might as well confess

RM- Yea Leo you are SOOO big time busted

BL- You're not helping guys. Yes, Don, I was in the kitchen but I was trying to make toast and a fruit smoothie

TT- Leo the toaster has forks sticking out of it and the blender looks like it went through a wood chipper.

HHF and RM- LMAO hahahaha XD

BL- not helping me right now guys

TT-:( LEEEOOOO!

BL- O_O! I should start running now should I

TT- I'll give you a five min head start

BL- Right Bye!

*BL has exited chat

*TT has exited chat

* BL updates status- About to be chased by my brother. Gotta go. HELP ME! #SCARED WITLESS

*TT updates status- About to beat the shell of my brother. DON'T HELP HIM!

 

 


	2. Poor Raph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own not Facebook or TMNT

* * *

Facebook names:

See Chapter 1

* * *

 

*BL updates - OW! OW! OOWW! Well I just got back from getting my shell handed to me. Maybe I should stay away from the kitchen and Donny for a week. Ouch!

*TT comments- Got that right Leo. Serves you right for what you did.

*BL- C'mon Don I said I was sorry!

*HHF- Hahahaha! Well fearless sorry ain't gonna be enough to get back Don's good sides.

* #1 ninja master- My sons may I ask what has happened to the toaster and blender?

* TT- Master Splinter I suggest you ask Leo what happened.

*#1nm- Leonardo what is your brother talking about?

*BL- Well sensai I sorta destroyed the toaster and blender T-T.

* #1nm- I see. I do not need to ask any further.

* HHF- No one ever has to ask what happens with Leo in the kitchen.

* #1nm- Ah! But Leonardo is not the only one who has gotten himself into trouble tonight.

* HHF- What are to you talkin' about sensai?

#1nm- Did you go up to the surface earlier tonight my son?

*HHF- O_O… uuhhh

*TT- Hahaha uh oh Raph. Looks like you got caught!

*BL- XD LMAO… HAHAHA I told you Splinter would find out!

* #1nm- Raphael I require an answer.

*HHF- uh no sensai I wasn't topside

*#1nm- I saw what you posted earlier my son and brother's comments

*HHF- O_O AW MAN! I'm busted.

*#1nm- You are grounded for another week and you will go to the dojo and 25 flips. NOW!

*HHF- Yes Sensai

*BL-Well Raph should have listened to me.

*TT- Yeah Raph had that one coming.

*#1nm- Would either of you like to join Raphael in his punishment?

*BL- O_o… uh nope I'm good!

*TT- O_O not really no

* #1nm- Good. Also Leonardo I do advise you to stay out of the kitchen for a while.

* BL- T_T Yes Sensai

*RM updates status*- GUYS HELP ME! I'M BEING CHASED BY A RAVENOUS MONSTER IN THE LAIR!

*TT- Mikey what did you do did this time?

*RM- uhhh...

*HHF- MIKEY!

* BL- Raph what did Mikey do now?

*HHF- That lil menace thought it would be funny to shoot me with paintballs at me. And the paint is bright neon colors,

*TT- Oh Raph it can't be that bad

*HHF- Oh really. I'm gonna send ya a pic and see what ya say then

*HHF uploads a photo*-  _ Picture of Raph's body and shell covered in  _ **_A LOT_ ** _ of neon green, blue, pink, orange and yellow. _

*TT and BL see photo*

*TT- O_O… oh it is that bad

* HHF- Told ya it was bad

*BL- LMAO… hahaha XD

*HHF- Shut up Fearless. Anyway can ya tell me where the lil twerp we call a brother is hiding. I'd like to have a few "words" with him

*BL- Raph beating Mikey isn't gonna solve anything

*TT- Says the guy who gets mad at a blender and toaster

*BL- T_T… point taken

*#1nm- My sons can you explain to me why Raphael is covered in brightly colored paint.

*TT- uhhh…

*BL- O_O

*HHF- Sensai you should ask Mikey

*#1nm- Michelangelo do you know what happened?

*RM-" _ gir voice _ " I don't knoooowwww?

*#1nm- MICHELANGELO!

*RM-  _ sobs _ OKAY! I ADMIT IT! I DID IT! I COMMITTED THE CRIME! PLEASE TAKE ME AWAY BUT BE GENTLE FOR I AM A POOR HELPLESS TURTLE WHO WAS IN NEED OF ENJOYMENT!

*TT-?... what

*BL- uhhhhh…

*HHF- no comment

*#1nm- Michelangelo extra chores for a week

*RM- Yes Sensai

*BL- So… wanna watch a movie?

*TT-Sure

*HHF- whatever

*RM- ok

*#1nm- sighs… kids

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If anyone wants to draw the picture I described that would awesome and I will include it in the story. Just message it to me on here or tell me where to find it on DeviantArt.com


	3. Mikey hacks Raph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own Facebook or TMNT

* * *

Facebook names:

See Chapter 1

* * *

 

*HHF updates status*- Good day to you all Facebook!

*Techygirl comments*- Wow  **you're** in a good mood today Raph!

*Hockey Vigilant- Yah Raph I agree wit April

*BL- I'm shocked to say that this is you Raph

*TT- Raph this is not like you but ok

*#1nm- It is good to see you in good spirits my son!

*HHF uploads photo* "pictures of kittens in a basket"- Don't these little kittens look so cute!

* TG- They are cute Raph!

*HV- uhhh Raph you feel alright?

*TT- uuuhhh

*BL-?

*#1nm- Quite so my son.

*HHF updates status*- I'M RAPHAEL AND I'M A DAINTY PRINCESS WHO LOVES TO KNIT AND SEW SCARVES AND SWEATERS FOR MY LOVING FAMILY ABD FRIENDS!

*TG, #1nm, BL, and TT all comment*- O_o WHAT?!

*HHF opens chat with BL and TT*- Hello my loving bros

*TT- Okay Raph what's up with you?

*HHF- What do you mean donny

*BL- What we mean is that your acting very strange raph

*HHF- I don't know what you mean Loving Leo

*TT- Raph you have been posting sweetly strange things all day. Are you sick?

*HHF- Why darling donny I feel fine but I still don't know what you mean.

*BL- See what we mean wait "Loving Leo"?

*TT- "Darling Donny"?

*HHF- Yes because that's what you guys are, my beautiful brothers. I LOVE YOU!

*BL- OK donny I say we sneak up behind Raph and whack him a good few times on the head with a frying pan. That should get him back to normal.

*TT- -_- leo I don't think that would be a good idea. Hey has anyone seen Mikey? Maybe he can help in this...weirdness.

* "RM" joins chat*

*RM- WHERE IS HE!

*TT- Good mikey's here now he can help us

*BL- Hey mikey

*RM- What guys I'm not mikey

*BL- Mike what are you talking about of course its you

*RM- ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I'm not mikey I'm raph!

*TT- well you're yelling but prove to us that you're not Mikey

*RM- DO I SOUND LIKE MIKEY TO YA FREAKIN' IDIOTS!

*BL- Well sounds like that's Raph to me

*TT- Yeah that's definitely Raph. But if that's Raph then...

* "HHF"- uh oh

* "RM"- ya uh oh is right

*TT- Mikey what are you doing on Raph's account?

*HHF (Mikey)- uh y'know having some fun

*RM (Raph)- shell-fer-brains thought it be funny to hack my account and mess with stuff. So I hacked him back and I'm real mad now!

*BL- Mikey you are so dead

*HHF- should I start running now?

*TT- Oh yeah

*RM- RRRR MIKEY! YA'RE GUNNA BE FLOOR WAX WHEN I'M DONE WIT YA!

*HHF girly scream- AAAAAAHHHHHH!

*RM and HHF have left chat*

*BL- sounds like Raph will be chasing Mikey through the sewers for a good while

*TT- Sounds like it

*BL- Mike's a goner right?

*TT- Sure is

*BL- ...wanna go watch?

*TT- I'll get the video camera

*TT and BL have left the chat*

 


	4. Raph's miserable Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No TMNT in my possession

* * *

Facebook names:

See Chapter 1

* * *

Facebook names:

See Chapter 1

* RM updates status- OMG! Why is so cold in America! I'm freezing my shell off!

* BL, HHF, TT, #1nm, HV, and TG like status

* HV comments- I agree wit mikey on this one. Why is it so cold?!

* HHF- This some real bullcrap! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! THE FREAKIN' ICEAGE PART 2

*BL- Raph stop shouting out what you write on Facebook. We all know you're mad about the weather.

* HHF- well sorry oh fearless leader

*HHF opens chat with TT:

*HHF- hey don you fix the heater yet I'm freezin' my shell off

*TT- I'm doing the best I can Raph I'm as cold as you are

*HHF- ugh well speed up the process brainiac!

*TT- I'm going as fast I can Raph. I can't go any faster than I currently am

*HHF- ugh goddammit!

*BL enters chat

*BL- Raph stop harassing Don about the heater. He said he was doing his best.

*HHF- Shut up fearless. You know how cold it is.

*BL- I understand Raph but that doesn't give you the right to yell at everybody. So we're having a bad winter get over it.

*HHF- No I won't get over! I think Mother Nature is screwing us over. You agree wit me right don?

* TT- I rather stay out of this fight.

*BL- Raph just stop this childish behavior right now.

* HHF- I AM NOT ACTING LIKE AGHERHJGHREIGNRDK

*BL- Raph what happened?

*HHF-...

*BL- Raph?

*TT- what happened to Raph?

*#1nm enters chat

*BL- Master Splinter do you know what happened to Raph?

*#1nm- I have decided that it was time Raphael had some rest. Also, I could not meditate through your brother's incessant yelling.

*TT- haha you used a pressure point on him. Now we can we have some peace and quiet.

*BL- haha yes Master Splinter that is just what we needed

*#1nm- You are welcome my sons. Raphael shall be asleep for a few hours so enjoy the quiet while you can. I am going to return to my meditation.

*#1nm exited chat

* BL- Now that we have some peace what should we do?

*TT- Well we could watch a movie. Then I should probably fix the heater before Raph wakes up.

*BL- Right and I'll make some hot chocolate since that's easy to make, and leave some for Raph and Mikey. I'll pick the movie too.

*TT- Sounds like a plan. I'll make some popcorn

* _BL exited chat_

* _TT exited chat_


	5. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: nope still nothing

* * *

Facebook names:

See Chapter 1

* * *

Facebook names: See chapter 1

TG _updates status_ \- Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

_TT, BL, HHF, RM, #1nm, HV like this_

TT- thanks April

BL- yeah thanks

HV- babe u r the best

TG- aww thank you Casey. Hey, what did you get me for Valentine's Day?

HV-...

TG- Casey?

HV- uh what * _nervous sweat drop_ *

TG- You did get me something for Valentine's Day right?

HHF- uh oh better come up wit somthin to say bonehead

HV- uhhh...I can't tell ya what it is cuz...its a... surprise! * _silently panicking*_

TG- oh ok Casey

HV- I'll give it to ya later babe. I promise

_HV opens chat_

HV- guys you gotta help me!

TT- you didn't get April a present did you?

HV- not really i forgot -_-

HHF- Case man you are a bonehead

RM- yeah April is gonna kill you

HV- i know and i gotta figure somethin out fast. So im beggin HELP ME! * _desperately crying*_

BL- well Casey maybe you be honest with April

RM- I would get her flowers and chocolate from a corner store to be safe dude

HV- you think that'll work?

TT- Yeah but remember to be sincere and honest. April will understand

HV- Thanks guys you are the best. Im gonna out right now l8r

_HV exited chat_

HHF- ya think it'll work?

TT- it has to work otherwise we're in for trouble

BL- yeah don't need a repeat of the last time came with his problems

RM- I'll get the lair ready in case he comes by miserable

_HV updates status-_ Going over bae's wish me luck!

_HHF, BL,TT, RM, TG like this_

TG- hey casey

HV- hey babe i got somethin for ya * _gives flowers and chocolate*_

TG- Oh Casey these are wonderful

HV- Ape to be honest I had forgotten to get ya somethin special I wanted to let ya know that I love ya no matter how much of an idiot I can be. And what do you give a woman who is perfect in everyway for a guy who probably doesn't deserves her.

TG- Aww case, you big lug, you are so sweet. I appreciate this very much. I love you no matter what. I would rather spend Valentine's Day with simple things than going all out if it means being with you. I love you 3

_HV updates status-_ WAHOO! BEST VALENTINE'S DAY EVER!

RM- and Casey lives to see another day

HHF- yea the bonehead did a'ight

BL-well that's that...so guys wanna figure out how Master Splinter is going to react to this week's soap opera special?

RM- yeah we should totally record it too.

TT-sure why not

HHF- I ain't got anything else to do so sure.

 


	6. Remember 9/11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: nope nada
> 
> A/N: Also this is the main reason I wanted to post this story today

* * *

Facebook names:

See Chapter 1

* * *

RM _updates status_ \- I can't believe this world we live in :(

HHF- wha' ya talkin' about knucklehead?

liRM- have you lost your mind Raph do you know what day it is?!

HHF- no I don't

RM- OMG!

HHF- can someone help me

TT- um Raph do you really not know what happened today?

HHF- no Don I really don'

BL- oh raph how you betray this country especially our home state -_-

HHF- WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE I LOSE IT?!

TT- Raph today is the 14th anniversary of the September 11th terrorist attacks

HHF- ok and? ( _At this point raph is completely lost_ )

BL- four American airlines were hijacked by Muslim terrorists. Two of these planes hit the World Trade Center more commonly known as "The Twin Towers"

RM- another plane hit the Pentagon

TT- and a final plane was set to hit the White House but the passengers on that plane were able to crash it into a field in Pennsylvania, none of them survived

BL- Thousands of lives were lost on this day. How could forget that?

HHF- well it happened so many years ago it shouldn't be such a big deal now right?

RM- SERIOUSLY?! The families of the victims of 9/11 still suffer from those attacks and you say its 'not a big'? What is wrong with?!

BL- everything that pertains to security and protection changed after this event. 9/11 permanently changed they way we think and live.

TT- do you see now why this day is important raph?

HHF- well damn. When ya guys put it like that I guess this is important. Sorry I didn't see that guys.

TT, BL, RM- it's alright

HHF- To everyone out there please take this day ta reflect on what happened today.

TT- Think about the people that lost theirs lives on this day attempting to escape this tragedy.

RM- Think about the people that gave it their lives in an attempt to lessen this already great devastation.

BL- If you are a victim of this attack in ANY way, remember that you are not alone in this.

BL, HHF, TT, and RM- And never forget

#NEVERFORGET

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/ N: So yeah just like the guys said this is an important day to remember. Many people write this day off because it happened so many years ago but the reality is that this day is still a big deal even now years later. Many things have changed and many lives have been lost because the attacks that took place this day. If you somehow are connected to this day please I encourage you to reach out to someone and you even message me. Remember the significance of this day.


	7. Ninja Finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: no turtles

* * *

Facebook names:

See Chapter 1

* * *

 _RM updates status_ \- man, alot teens and college students are stressing over their finals this month

HHF- hmph, they should see what our 'final' looks like. I guarantee ya that it is a hundred times harder

RM- I totally agree with you raph

TT- oh come on guys it's not that bad

HHF- oh really? When was th' last time any o' us actually passed our ninjutsu final?

RM- you mean other than leo?

TT- guys I think you're overreacting a little

RM- Donny have you ever gotten a perfect score on the test?

TT-... -_- not really

HHF- my point exactly

RM- I heard Master Splinter made this test extra hard this year

TT- he's never done that before

HHF- let's face it guys, we're doomed

TT and RM- yep

_BL opens chat_

BL- come on guys its time to head to the dojo

HHF- why so you can show us up again?

BL- what are you talking about Raph?

RM- like you don't know

BL- what don't I know? Don help me out here

TT- sorry Leo but I agree with Mikey and Raph

BL- ok guys seriously what is your problem? I'm sure whatever it is can be resolved after our ninjutsu test

HHF- and that's exactly wha' our problem is

BL- what?

RM- Leo every time we take that test you're the only one who has a clue what to do and to get right

TT- not to mention when you get it right, it's always on the first try.

HHF- face it fearless when it comes ta ninjutsu, you always pass wit' flyin' colors

BL- oh come on guys that is not true

HHF, TT, and RM _all deadpan_ \- yes it is

BL- guys get over it now come on Master Splinter is waiting in the dojo for us and you know how he feels about us being late

_BL exited chat_

RM- all in favor of horrendously pranking Leo after this hell we call our ninjutsu final?

TT and HHF- AY!

_HHF, TT, and RM exited chat_


	8. TMNT Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I got no turtles, except for actual turtles not mutant ninja ones

* * *

Facebook names:

See Chapter 1

* * *

_RM updates status_ \- CHRISTMAS TIME! MY MOST FAVORITE TIME OF THE YEAR!

TT-yes Mikey. We know

HHF- can it mikey ya gonna break the internet if ya keep shoutin'

RM- don't be such a scrooge raphie-boy

HHF- mikey call me tha' again 'nd imma use my foot and shove that 'Christmas cheer' so far up yer-

BL- ok raph stop threatening mikey and let him enjoy himself

HHF- yeah whatevah fearless

TT- i think its good mikey is expressing the true meaning of the holiday

HHF- oh yeah what's that? Oh let me guess, the presents?

BL- not quite raph, its all spending time with family and friends

TT- and its about giving back to others rather than just receiving

RM- and most importantly its about spreading and showing love to all those you care about

HHF- ahhh i guess you guys are right, the goofball seem ta know how ta spread love, in his annoying way

TT- glad to see you understand brother

Everyone- Happy Holidays!

 


	9. TMNT Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: no turtles sadly

* * *

Facebook names: 

See Chapter 1

* * *

 _HV updates status_ \- WOOHOO! END OF THE YEAR! LET'S PARTY!

RM- yeah caseman i agree

HHF- FINALLY we can get out of this year hellish year

RM- yeah this year was hectic like you couldn't say anything and all this crazy stuff just happening left and right

TT- you guys gotta remember the good things that happened this year

BL- and just think, in the new year, things will probably get better

TT- so guys lets stay on the positive side of things and just enjoy the last few moments of 2015

BL- and ring in the year 2016

HHF- yeah i guess yer right guys

RM- i agree now LET'S PARTY!

Everyone- HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for sitting through this. Please let me know what you want to see next with this story or suggest anything else.


End file.
